


Just Tell Him

by danhowellsjeans



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: I LOVE CHRISTINE, M/M, asexual christine, christine: best wingwoman, i didn't put this w the short stories bc it's more of a seperate thought idk, it's actually very little wingwoman christine rip, the three of them are musical nerds, trans michael although it's not the focus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-09 15:52:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11107830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danhowellsjeans/pseuds/danhowellsjeans
Summary: Michael loves Jeremy.Jeremy loves Michael.Christine is stuck in the middle.





	Just Tell Him

**Author's Note:**

> this is full of my headcanons including trans michael and ace/panro christine (even tho that's never actually mentioned, they're There)  
> and the fact that the three of them are Musical Nerds  
> jer's fave is phantom of the opera  
> michael's fave is kinky boots  
> christine's fave is school of rock

"You  _what?_ "

"I think I'm in love with Michael, and I don't know what to do."

Christine giggled at Jeremy's words. The two were sitting in a 7-11 parking lot, drinking slushies in the afternoon sun. Earlier that day, Jeremy had called Christine and told her that he needed some help. They'd agreed to meet here, and...

"That's awesome! Jeremy, you have to tell him!" Christine's eyes were wide, a grin gracing her lips. Jeremy choked on his slushie. "I can't just do that, Chris! W-what if he doesn't feel the same? What if I screw up? God, I'm gonna fuck everything up. He'll be grossed out, and he'll hate me, and-"

"Jeremy. He won't hate you. Michael's your best friend, you've been through everything together. He already knows you're bi, you really think he'd just up and leave you if you told him how you felt?" She placed a hand on his shoulder, giving him a reassuring look. Jeremy sighed, putting his head in his hands. "You're right. I just...I need some time to think about how to do this." He stood up, tossing his empty cup in the dumpster beside him. "Do you wanna come over later today? I don't think Michael would mind." Christine nodded. "Why don't you head home? You've got some things to think about." She winked, and Jeremy flushed. "Text me when you're ready."

* * *

A few hours later, Jeremy was sitting on his bed, his thoughts running a mile a minute. He'd tried to talk to Michael when he got home, but he'd gotten flustered quickly and ran away. Groaning, he pulled out his phone, pulling up his music app. He chose a song and flopped back onto the bed, shutting his eyes and letting the music wash over him.

_In sleep he sang to me,_  
_In dreams he came,_  
_That voice which calls to me and speaks my name._

_And do I dream again for now I find,_  
_The Phantom of the Opera is there_  
_Inside my mind._

The part he never sang. Christine's part was too high for him, surprisingly, and he'd never found anyone to sing with him.

_Sing once again with me,_  
_Our strange duet,_  
_My power over you grows stronger yet._

_And though you turn from me to glance behind,_  
_The Phantom of the Opera is there,_  
_Inside your mind._

Jeremy didn't notice his bedroom door opening as he sang. He didn't notice Michael sitting down across the room, a grin on his face as he opened his mouth to sing the next part.

_Those who have seen your face,_  
_Draw back in fear._  
_I am the mask you wear,_

Jeremy spluttered, missing his next line. "Michael! How long have you been here?" A laugh came from the other boy as he watched Jeremy pause the music. "Not long. Why'd ya stop, man? I wanna keep going." Jeremy blushed. "Uh...o-okay?" He looked confused, but pressed play again. He came in quietly at first, nervous, but his voice grew as the song went on. Their voices mixed beautifully, filling the room and nearly covering the sound of Jeremy's phone. 

Jeremy opened his eyes as he sang and saw Michael taking a deep breath. Breathily, he all but whispered the Phantom's spoken line.

_Sing, my angel of music!_

A chill went down his spine as Michael looked him dead in the eye and, for lack of a better description, opera wailed. He didn't know it was even possible for a guy to sing this high, but Michael was nailing every note. He could feel his face heating up as Michael finished the crescendo and opened his eyes to look at his best friend. "How'd I do, Jer? It's been a while, and I wasn't really warmed up..." Jeremy didn't speak, his eyes wide. He could hear his heartbeat in his ears as his breathing became shallow. 

"Jeremy? Are you okay?" Michael was worried, and he moved to sit down next to Jeremy on the bed. Overcome with emotion, Jeremy surged forward, pressing his lips to his best friend's. Michael squeaked in surprise, hands going to the front of Jeremy's shirt and holding on for dear life. He quickly closed his eyes, though, pressing himself forward and biting down softly on Jeremy's bottom lip. He blushed heavily when he heard Jeremy moan softly, and was taken by surprise when Jeremy jerked back, throwing a hand over his mouth, his eyes wide. "Oh god, I'm sorry!" He yelped. Michael chuckled.

"What for? I liked it, and it seems you did too." He winked. "You've got nothing to worry about." Still sitting very close, Michael pressed his forehead against Jeremy's.

"Is this why you've been so nervous around me lately?" Jeremy nodded, sighing. "I thought...I thought you'd hate me if I told you that I l-love you..." Michael felt as if his heart was going to beat out of his chest at that. "God, no. I've loved you since we were kids...I've wanted this for so long."

Jeremy snorted, pulling back to look Michael in the eyes. "Bullshit." He said, grinning. "There's no way you could have loved this garbage for that long." Michael rolled his eyes. "I assure you, Jeremy, it's no shit of bull. I loved you before I even knew I was gay." Jeremy snorted at that. "Man, Christine's gonna throw a fit. I bet she had this whole huge thing planned out to get us together." Michael was about to say something in return, but was silenced by the sound of Jeremy's phone going off. 

"Speak of the devil. I forgot I told her I'd let her know when I, ya know, worked all my thoughts out and stuff." Jeremy laughed. "Guess I'd better tell her that there's nothing to worry about now." He quickly typed out a response before tossing his phone back onto the bed. He looked up, a soft blush on his face as he spoke. "Can I kiss you again?" 

Michael responded by simply pushing him down onto the bed, kissing him soundly.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> bonus: christine walks in a few minutes later bc she figured jer chickened out but she sees them kissin on the bed and just giggles and closes the door (she's super proud of jer for finally standing up and telling michael, and glad that they'll finally stop being DAMN OBLIVIOUS)


End file.
